fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zumma Drumgater
Zumma Drumgater is a mage from Bantia, and the current Guild Ace of Blazing Soul. Born on the street, he learned to survive for himself, and has adapted an easygoing attitude towards everything. As the Guild Ace, he makes it his responsibility to watch over his guild mates when he working with them, and be one of the first to fight for one of his friends. Zumma’s Mastery of Gravity Magic, and his distrust for the Magic counsel, makes him one of the most unpredictable mages the counsel has to deal with. Appearance Zumma stands at an intimidating eight and a half feet tall, making him easily stand out in crowds. He has relatively tanned skin, with the exception of a large scar that runs over his shoulder, reaching from his right shoulder-blade, down too the center of his stomach. He has unkempt jet black hair which has grown to about shoulder length, and off-setting purple eyes with reptile like pupils, which add to his intimidating appearance. He also has a thin mustache and beard growing through. His guild mark is located on his left shoulder and is colored neon orange. He usually wears a blue toque with yellow tinted glasses that hide his unusual eye color. Zumma also sports a blue trench coat with a dull purple fury collar, and a white t-shirt underneath. He wears a pair of baggy brown cargo pants and a pair of black shoes. Zumma also carries an orange backpack when out on jobs, which also has a pillow tied to the top that he uses when camping outside. Personality Despite his intimidating appearance, Zumma is actually very friendly. He enjoys being around the guild and never brags about his strength. Zumma has known the current guild master Davin Vamiro for most of his life, and joined the guild around the same time that Davin became guild master. Because of this, Davin’s personality has somewhat rubbed off on Zumma. Like Davin, Zumma is very quick to forgive, and always seems happy. Zumma also believes in Davin's idea of giving people a chance at redemption. One difference between them however is that Zumma does not shy away from fighting, and actually enjoys a bit of friendly sparing between guild members. The magic arena behind the main guild hall was his idea, so that stronger members of the guild could compete against each other without worrying about damaging the surroundings. Zumma’s only problem is that, like the original guild master Jaina Donwheel, he does not trust the Magic counsel. He never agreed with them forcing Jaina to retire, or how they berate Davin for his treatment of the people he excepts into the guild. His contempt never leads to hate, but he will not hesitate to use violence to defend his guild from any threat, including the counsel. History Zumma was born a street rat in Merow City, where he learned from a very young age that the world can be a cruel place. Learning to live off the street, Zumma began to make friends with other children on the street. As time went on, he realised that he could use magic, specifically Gravity Magic. Using this, Zumma began to help people, and word quickly spread about a child living on the street who could use magic. Wonder if living on the street was the only life he would ever have, he was approached by a man looking to recruit him into a dark guild. When Zumma refused, the dark mage attacked him and his friends, looking to keep such a potently strong wizard out of the hands of his competition. The fight was long and bloody, and many buildings were damaged, but Zumma was able to defeat the dark mage, but at a very high price. The battle left him with a large gash over his shoulder, and most of his friends were killed or critically injured. Believing that he was at the end of his life, Zumma and his remaining friends had the good fortune of running into Davin Vamiro, who took the children to a hospital. Seeing the trouble that this group of children was in, Davin took them under his wing, and began teaching Zumma about magic, and how to properly use it. Davin took the children to a farm to give them a home and a means to earn a living, and brought Zumma to a guild, where Zumma quickly learned how to control his magic. Zumma was able to live at the guild, occasionally traveling to the farm to check up on his friends, and joined the guild when he turned 23. When Zumma witnessed the magic counsel attempt to take control of the guild from a heavily injured Jaina Donwheel, he wanted to fight for his guild. Davin discouraged this, and was nominated as guild master to discourage the counsel from taking the guild. Shortly after, and after Davin had left the position of guild ace vacant, Zumma was recognised as the strongest member of the guild and awarded the title. Magic and Abilities Gravity Magic (重力の魔法 Jūryoku no Mahō) - Through years of training, Zumma has completely mastered Gravity magic. He is able to increase, decrease, and change the direction of gravity’s pull. He is able to do all this simply by gesturing with his hands. He is also able to negate gravity completely, as well as use it to increase the strength of his punches and kicks. *'Rise' - Zumma reduces gravity on his target, making them float into the air. While it can't do much damage on it's own, this spell puts opponents at a great disadvantage by taking away their ability to maneuver. *'Fall' - Zumma increases gravity’s pull on his target, making them fall to the ground under their own weight. This has the same effect as Zumma's Rise spell however it can be used to crunch opponents on the floor, granting it much more destructive power than it's predecessor. *'Shift' - By changing the direction of gravity’s pull, Zumma can toss people and objects in any direction he chooses. This can have a very wide range of effects; from basic motions like tossing objects at opponents to creating steppingstones in the air to grant Zumma flight capabilities. *'Zero Zone' - By cancelling gravity all around himself, Zumma can create a space where everything is in a state of zero gravity, creating chaos for anyone also inside this zone. This spell could be considered a step up from his Rise spell, however it is effective over a much larger area and can be set in place so that Zumma can focus on other things. *'Negative Zone' – Zumma creates a space around himself that is able to repel anything that gets to close. He is even able to deflect bullets with this spell. It works by Zumma his own gravitational orbit, repelling anything that get's to close and having it circle around him until it looses momentum and stops entirely. *'Heavy Bomb' - Zumma draws in objects from his surroundings, then super-compresses them into the palm of his hand, and lobs it at his opponent. The release of pressure blasts the debris out like an explosion, showering Zumma’s target with shrapnel. These bombs can be created fairly quickly, however the more mass Zumma uses in the creation of the spell the more powerful it will be. *'Megaton Impact' – Zumma makes a zone of hyper-dense gravity around one of his limbs, and strikes his opponent. This amplifies Zummas already impressive strength with even more destructive force, giving him the power to decimate landscapes, and blow away entire buildings with a single punch. Immense Strength - Zumma possesses a physical strength equal to that of Terra Langly, another mage known for her strength. Zumma attained this by training under an increased gravity spell he cast on himself. Despite this, he still appears skinny, often causing people to be surprised by the power of his blows. He can also augment his strength with his gravity magic, vastly improving on his strength. Incredible Durability - Being a guild ace with over two decades experience, Zumma has gained an impressive level of durability. Another aspect to this is that Zumma learned to ignore physical pain when injured during his time living on the streets. This allows Zumma to continue fighting even when heavily injured, as well as physically attack opponents for extended periods of time without tiring. Skilled fighter - Through training with Davin, coupled with having to learn to fend for himself on the street, Zumma gained exceptional close combat fighting skills. Though rather informal, Zumma has proven to be more than a match for average thugs even without using magic to enhance his blows. Generally he relies on wide punches and sweeping kicks, but can go for a more complex fighting style if pitted against a more skilled opponent. Immense Magic Power - Zumma’s natural ability as a mage also came with a massive reserve of magic power, allowing him to do incredible things both in combat and on the job. He isn't a fan of using his magic to intimidate others, seeing it as a waste of energy, and prefers to let his actions speak for him. He can easily fuel his spells to effect entire buildings and even keep areas under a state of zero gravity for days before feeling side effects. His tendency to only use small amounts of magic at a time further stretch his power level, as well as hide the true measure of his strength. Stats Category:Guild Ace Category:Caster-Mage Category:Blazing Soul Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Character Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Gravity Magic User